The Return of two
by FreedomOfThinking
Summary: Naruto learns knows about his father, he knows of the Prophecy...But at an early age? watch as he begins his training early on in his ninja career and to lead the world to a new era of peace. To do that, he's gotta beat some bad guys first, with some super cool Jutsu! :) Powerful Naruto, Godlike but not un-killable. No bashing because it makes the story boring.
1. Chapter 1

"Ji-ji" Naruto asked, standing in the Hokage's office, facing Sarutobi Hiruzen, the third Hokage of the village Hidden in the leaves, or Konohagakure.

"What is it Naruto?" the old Kage responded, looking over Naruto.

The boy was looking more and more like his father, now at the age of eight he was tall for his age, and his white and black colored clothing was one that complemented his sun kissed blond hair. It almost seemed to glow in contrast to his clothing. A sleeve less jacket was worn over a white and black shirt that had Kanji for different seals.

The last time Naruto had come to the Sandaime's office he had asked for complete access to the Shinobi side of the Konoha library. Refusing his offer until Naruto had said he wanted to become a seal master, Hiruzen had realized that not long ago the fourth Hokage, who was actually Naruto's father had come to him for the same thing.

'Like father like son' Sarutobi Hiruzen had thought upon granting Naruto's request, and seeing the boy leave as fast as possible to the library with the new card had brought a smile to his lips.

His attention was brought back to the present as Naruto was staring at him, expecting an answer.

"I'm sorry Naruto, I was thinking of the past, you were saying?" Sarutobi responded respectfully and smiled on the inside seeing Naruto sweat drop.

"I'll be taking that hat soon if you let your guard down again" Naruto smiled, "but anyway, Ji-Ji, I wanted to request to under go personal training for the rest of the Academy duration. I want to push myself to the standards that need to be met of a Ninja"

The aged Hokage pondered that thought. He knew of how the teachers treated Naruto, of all the lower scores and the favoritism, especially since most of them had lost someone during the foxes attack. Sarutobi frowned at this, realizing that Naruto would be missing out on social skills that came with interacting with other children, but did that out way the boys need to become a strong Shinobi?

"I'll grant you this Naruto," the Sandaime said to him, after a long break of thought "but you must give me a report on what you are doing and if I deem it necessary you must spar with someone of my choosing"

"I'm alright with those conditions" Naruto beamed, his smile being very infective, caused the old Kage to break into one as well "thanks Ji-ji" he said, hugging his grand father figure "you're the best"

Sarutobi was still smiling as the younger boy left his office, most likely headed home or to the library to either start training or continue studying for his training. The boy had been to the library for the past 3 years, and ever since his 7th birthday he had been spending more and more time in the shinobi section then a normal child from a clan would.

The Sandaime smiled at the boy's perseverance and commitment.

* * *

'3 years Naruto, 3 years' Naruto thought to himself, smiling as he walked to the weapons store that Tenten's family owned.

It was an average sized shop that sold every available weapon a ninja would need, as well as equipment.

'I got the seal down, just need to practice the placement more' Naruto smiled, walking over to the front of the store after he had entered it. He smiled at the man at the front, who was in fact, Tenten's father.

"Hi, what can I get you today?" the man smiled, looking at the young Naruto as he stood by the counter.

"The flowers can sometimes grow in winter" Naruto said, smiling as Tenten's dad's expression changed to a serious one, before he nodded and moved to the back room.

A few minutes later he returned holding a large duffel bag, sounds of metal clinking in the bag could be heard as he moved with it.

"Here they are, all 500 of them" the man handed the bag to Naruto who just smiled and returned the man the money he owed him.

Flinging the bag on his shoulder he left the store, still smiling even when he passed certain villagers they sneered at him, curing him and sometimes throwing stuff at him.

Each time he ignored them or dodged the projectiles, the smile still on his face knowing that one day, they would all recognize him and they would respect him.

Noticing his surroundings Naruto realized he was passing his favorite ramen shop…and apparently some of his friends were hanging around it.

"What's with the equipment baka?" a voice came from his right.

"Oh, hey Sakura!" Naruto smiled at her, meeting her distasteful gaze at him.

"I won't ask again," she said, raising her fist.

"Wow! Easy Sakura it's just some Kunai that I bought" he responded, smiling as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Why did you buy Kunai dobe? You can barely aim!" Sasuke appeared beside Sakura, arms crossed over his chest as he stared at Naruto.

'If only you knew' Naruto smiled in his head.

"That's why I bought them, I want to improve" Naruto smiled at him, quickly thinking of an excuse, while Sasuke's look turned quizzical.

"Why buy them if you are attending the academy, they have them for free, waste of money dobe" Sasuke pointed out.

"Eh…Well you see…I'm kind of…Not at the academy anymore…Yeah" Naruto sheepishly smiled, while Sasuke paused for a second.

"Did you get kicked out? Because that would be to far, even for them," Sasuke asked his 'rival'. The two boys understood one another, both of them could tolerate each other's presence but that didn't mean Naruto had told Sasuke of his plans, or really, what he was capable of. Sasuke new about how the teachers treated Naruto, only Iruka ever treated him fairly, the others flunked him on tests and work, even if Naruto tried for it.

"I requested a personal training period, where I would train myself and learn on my basis, but I will however, show up for the Genin exam" Naruto continued to smile, even when Sasuke threw him a glare.

"You know, I could be out there training as well, why didn't you tell me someone could request something like this?" Sasuke fumed, annoyed slightly that he would still have to sit through the lectures and history of Konoha, while Naruto could train to his hearts content.

"Special case, only me, sorry Sasuke" Naruto responded, knowing of his friends pain towards Itachi, he just gave him a sad smile before setting off.

'Its time to get this down' he thought, frowning as he walked away.

As he was closing in on his apartment and after checking that there was no one near by, Naruto reached into the duffel bag once opening it, grabbing one of the Kunai in it.

Holding it up to the sun he grinned as the sun reflected off its three points.

* * *

_3 Years Later_

* * *

Naruto walked into the academy, with only two things on his mind. One being a reminder and the second being pass the test. He knew he would pass, but he still felt nervous.

The reminder however, was what was making him feel nervous.

In the three years he had to train, while giving slightly modified reports to the Hokage about what he had been doing half the time he was training, he had finalized the Jutsu that the Yondaime had been known for using.

But he couldn't reveal he knew it yet, as he wanted to have some fun first. Also the new addition he had made to the applying seal was a great one as he could now place the seal so it would not appear on the skin or clothing or material it was placed on. He could choose if he wanted the formula to appear or not, but Naruto could physically feel where the Kunai were, well the ones that had the formula on it. He had already started placing it around the village in certain locations, mainly his apartment, and the top of the Hokage monument, specifically the Yondaime's head.

'Don't use it' 'don't use it' 'don't use it' he constantly repeated in his head, moving down the hallway to Iruka's classroom, where he would be taking the Genin exam.

Naruto opened the door, smile still on his face, as the people in the room turned to his entry, most likely because he was one minute late for the exams.

"Naruto" Iruka spoke, looking at the blond student "Hokage-sama said you would be attending the exam, I almost thought you weren't going to make it"

"Sorry Iruka-sensei, I slept in a little bit to much" Naruto said while thinking, 'I can't say I was practicing moves using 'it' now can I?'

"Well there are some free seats in the class so go take one and get ready for the first part of your genin test"

Naruto bowed slightly before moving to the back row, finding a seat just behind Sasuke.

Sasuke turned in his seat to look at Naruto, who just smiled in return to Sasuke's emotionless stare.

Iruka called out the start of the exam and they all faced forward, waiting as a Chunin assistant to Iruka began to hand out the exams.

Naruto smiled, as he pulled out a pencil, ready to work on the exam.

"Your exam starts now"

* * *

_1 hour later…_

* * *

"Your exam ends now" Iruka exclaimed, while the Chunin assistant began to collect the papers. They would then be taken and graded and returned. The highest scores would be sent to the higher ups so they could see if anyone in the classes were outstanding.

"Alright, moving onto the next part of your Genin exam, we have target practice" Mizuki stated, smiling as everyone stood up, including his target, Naruto Uzumaki, the demon brat.

'Okay, Kunai throwing' Naruto reassured himself 'you got this, you got this!'

The class moved as a group to the second part of the exam. After a few of the students were called up, Naruto's name was finally called.

"Alright Naruto you need to…" Iruka said, but was cut off at the _crack! Crack! crack! Crack! _Of kunai smashing through the practice dummies. He turned and saw Naruto in the finishing pose of a Kunai toss, before looking around at the practice dummies, head and chest of the dummies were shattered, and the Kunai had been thrown through them, impacting the wall behind them.

Everyone was in shock as Naruto just smiled at his handy work.

'You have been training dobe' Sasuke thought to himself 'maybe I could train with you…' he left that thought for later.

"Naruto…That was…" Iruka began, as people expressed similar reactions.

"Good right?" Naruto asked, hoping he hadn't gone overboard.

'Show a fraction of my full strength? Check' Naruto thought smile still on his face as he moved to the rest of the class.

"Next" Iruka said, watching as Naruto moved to the back of the group of students. The man was still shocked at the display of strength.

* * *

_Final stage of exam_

* * *

"Naruto, your up next!" Iruka stated, as the soon to be genin moved apart to let Naruto move into the sparing ring. The final part of the genin exam was to be a Taijutsu match between Mizuki and the students. You didn't need to beat the Chunin, nor were any students expected to, but Naruto was going to win, even if it meant to die trying.

The blond strode out onto the field before facing Mizuki at a distance. He bowed slightly as did Mizuki before the fight was started by Iruka's call.

Just before this however, the two fighters moved into their own respective stances. Mizuki being a common Chunin stance while Naruto's was something that made Iruka's and some of the smart to-be-genins mouths drop.

'IS THAT THE HOLY STANCE!' Sasuke roared in his mind, jaw actually dropping as Naruto had moved one foot behind him, angled sideways, while the other was forward, like a standing start for sprinters. His hands were together, in a prayer like fashion, angled slightly but pointing above Mizuki's head.

Mizuki showed equal shock, but steadied himself when he knew that no one had mastered that style for 6 generations. There was no one to teach it.

"Your going down brat!" Mizuki stated confidently.

The Chunin dashed forward while Naruto stayed in the stances position. He brought a fist forward, trying to catch the blond at a side angle. However, this was the worst mistake Mizuki had made yet. The holy style was designed for a quick fight, only one hit would be required and a person would be incapacitated by it.

Naruto, with his hands still together, ducked under the blow, before sticking up against Mizuki's heart. The pulse of energy that moved through his heart, then traveled to his brain, caused both the mind and heart to shut down briefly, for about a half second, which then rendered the man unconscious.

Mizuki dropped to the floor, asleep, as Naruto moved back into the stance, before standing still and bowing.

To say that this surprised everyone was to say that Tsunade was a responsible drinker and gambler. They were absolutely astounded by this stance, so called dead for so long, that almost no one knew about it. But apparently, a blond kid destined for greatness, in the fire country, in the middle of the village hidden in the leaves, had mastered it.

* * *

"HE KNOWS THE HOLY STANCE?!" the voice of the Sandaime Hokage echoed from his office.

"I shall go as far as to say that he has mastered the Taijutsu style"

Iruka was standing in the office, after giving his report on Naruto's abilities, as well as he skills with Kunai and Taijutsu.

"But indeed Hokage-sama he has" Iruka said, while Sarutobi Hiruzen sat back down in his chair, with a look of absolute shock and befuddlement.

"It died out years ago…" the Hokage whispered to himself, looking at his desk, eyes glazed over thinking about the only time he saw someone attempt it. A monk had used it to stop a fight between two different Ninjas from different hidden villages. He had used a total of eight movements within three seconds and the Ninja were incapacitated. All 20 of them.

"I thought so as well" Iruka told the Kage, who just looked up at him still surprised, "but it was without a doubt the Holy Style"

"Naruto is definitely the number one most unpredictable Ninja" Hiruzen said, going back into his far off look, staring at the desk.

"He also scored perfect on the written exam" Iruka muttered. The Sandaime had absent-mindedly reached for a glass of water on his desk and was drinking it when Iruka said this.

A fine spray of water ended up in Iruka's face, as the old man slightly chocked on the water.

"**Cough** no way he **cough **passed with full marks? I mean, Naruto is not an idiot, but he isn't a genius"

Iruka's face seemed to pale as he thought about what he had set Naruto to do after the exam. He also remembered the blonde's score.

"Ummm…Hokage-sama" Iruka said, face still pale as he stared straight, the Kage moved all his attention to Iruka.

Upon seeing the pale face to the reaction of proclaiming Naruto wasn't a genius, the elder Kage put two and two together.

"No…."

"Yes" Iruka said

"What is his IQ?" Hiruzen asked, to which Iruka turned whiter then Orochimaru.

Iruka mumbled something.

"I'm sorry Iruka, but did you just say 218?" Sarutobi looked surprised but calmed himself when Iruka shook his head.

"No Hokage-sama, I did not say 218" Iruka took a breath "I said 280"

"WWWWWWWHHHHHHHAAAAAAAAT?"

* * *

'So, they started to figure it out' Naruto stated in his mind. He was currently sitting outside the Hokage's office listening to the sounds of his grandfather figures' freak out. This being the obvious indication that Iruka's information on Naruto's mind and what he knew had been transmitted to the elder Kage.

There were sounds of footsteps within the Hokage's office after the conversation ended and Naruto felt that they should have put a privacy seal up, especially since it considered him. Naruto is not one to brag but someone that smart, and this young, should really be talked about without chance of the information leaking out to possible enemies.

**"Brat…If the civilian council got an earful of what they were saying" **Kurama said, frowning from Naruto's mind scape, **"they would want you dead just for being 'to smart'"**

Naruto laughed out loud upon earing this.

'I would like to see them try' he said, making Kurama laugh in return.

"Naruto!" Iruka exclaimed, surprised that the boy was sitting in front of the Hokage's office "what are you doing here?"

The teacher gave him a questioning look as Naruto responded; "I need to talk to Ji-ji about my parents"

"Alright then, but make sure you don't trouble him" Iruka said, before turning and moving down the corridor, "because I already gave him a lot to think about"

Naruto smiled at his teachers comment before knocking on the Hokage's door.

"You don't have to knock Naruto" Hiruzen's voice floated through the door.

Naruto walked in, changing his expression to an emotionless one.

"Hokage-sama" he bowed, before looking at Hiruzen's face, that was expressing some form of curiosity at Naruto's respectfulness.

"Why the change in attitude Naruto?" Hiruzen asked, before smiling, wondering if the blond was being troubled by something…or someone…

"I want to know about my parents Ji-ji" Naruto said, meeting the Hokage's eyes.

"I have a slight feeling in my mind that you already know Naruto" Hiruzen responded, remembering what Iruka had said about Naruto's intelligence.

"Hai" Naruto said sadly before sitting down, "I also understand why you never told me Ji-ji…I have for awhile now" it seemed like tears were building up in his eyes.

Hiruzen frowned before standing up and started moving around the desk but not before grabbing a small book that was in a seal within his desk.

The old man moved to Naruto, standing beside him, hand on the boys shoulder.

"Take this" the man smiled, handing Naruto the book, "its your mothers journal"

The boy suddenly looked up at the elder man, and the look he gave him, made Hiruzen think he was staring at the Yondaime again, the day that he had proposed to Kushina and she had said yes.

"Really?" Naruto asked, not believing what the old man had said.

"Its yours now Naruto" Hiruzen smiled, before moving behind his desk again.

"Now that you have revealed that you knew of your heritage, what are your thoughts on moving into the Namikaze estate?" the Hokage questioned Naruto, who was just about to open the journal and start reading.

"Should it not be announced that I am my fathers heir?" Naruto asked, "Before I were to enter the estate of course"

"The issue I have with that is news will spread quickly to Iwa and Kumo, where your father was not held in high regards"

"I know Ji-Ji, but trust me" Naruto grinned "in those three years I mastered a few techniques and created a lot that will keep me ahead"

Hiruzen nodded at this, before something crossed his mind.

"When you gave me monthly reports on your training you never mentioned on learner or creating these techniques" Hiruzen said sternly, his hands clasped together, watching Naruto.

The boy laughed sheepishly before smiling and twiddling his thumbs.

"Well you see Ji-Ji" Naruto walked around the desk and whispered into the Hokage's ear "I wanted it to be a surprise for you"

The boy moved back to his seat, still smiling while the Hokage sweat dropped.

'I swear he is so much like you Minato' Hiruzen thought smiling, then he turned his attention back to Naruto whose smile was slightly infectious.

"What are these techniques then?" Hiruzen asked the young blond.

"I will have to ask for your ANBU to leave the room" Naruto requested, before beginning to pull out something from his jacket.

"ANBU, leave the room temporarily please, and active the privacy jutsu"

The four ANBU nodded before disappearing from the room in different Shunshin's.

Naruto pulled out the scrolls once the ANBU were gone and rolled them out on the table.

The Hokage noticed two things about the three scrolls labels, one being that two scrolls had the Kanji for "dad", the other labeled with the Kanji for "Forbidden".

Hiruzen kept his eyes on the second one, looking at Naruto with a serious gaze he said, "Naruto the second scroll is labeled forbidden, are these Konoha Kinjutsu?"

"No Ji-ji" Naruto smiled, before picking up the scroll and handing it to the Hokage, "these are my own personal techniques that I have labeled as Kinjutsu, and if you wish to add them to the Forbidden scroll I would understand"

"Before we label these under Kinjutsu I would hope for a demonstration" Hiruzen then realized something, "unless some of these Jutsu have dangerous draw backs, then you can just explain them"

"Its all right Ji-ji, none of these have fatal drawbacks, except for one but I destroyed it upon creating it, the others just cause Chakra exhaustion" Naruto said, as the Hokage unsealed the scroll, which turned out to be blank.

"Naruto?" the Hokage asked, looking perplexed at the empty scroll.

"Ah, I forgot" Naruto smiled, his eyes flashed for a second which did not go unnoticed by the Hokage, but the man decided not to say anything about it.

'What was that?' the Hokage thought, studying Naruto's eyes, looking for any signs of a Genjutsu. 'There!' the Kage thought, noticing a shimmer on Naruto's eyes, meaning that there was a Genjutsu over his eyes, hiding the real eyes.

'What are your real eyes?' Hiruzen thought, as Naruto placed the scroll back down again, a seal had appeared on the middle when Naruto had bit his thumb and smeared the middle of it with it.

"Do not attempt to break the Genjutsu Hokage-sama" Naruto said seriously, the Hokage taking note of the use of 'Hokage-sama' rather then 'Ji-ji'.

"I will explain it later but now is not the time" the blond finished, as a book appeared in a puff of smoke in the middle of the seal.

"The book is 200 pages, every 20th page is a new technique, and the nineteen pages that precede the 20th page are notes, testing and data on the technique." Naruto stated, face impassive as he handed the Hokage the book.

"This was 2 years of work Ji-ji and 1 year of testing, so please handle it with care" Naruto said, a pleading hint in his voice.

"I shall keep this book only to myself, and I will call you in when I would like a demonstration of any Technique that I deem dangerous enough for the Kinjutsu scroll" Hiruzen said, placing the book in the same draw where the journal had come from.

"What are the other two scrolls Naruto?"

"Well…ummm…one is my own version of the Hiraishin, while the other is the perfected Rasengan"

"Ah I see, now-" The Hokage stopped, as he just seemed to freeze in his chair.

"Ji-ji are you okay?" Naruto asked with concern as the old man was just frozen, staring at the door.

"When?" the old man asked, his expression still shocked, but slightly sad.

"The first two years of my personal training, when I pieced together that I was the Yondaime's son, I figured I needed to learn his techniques. Ji-ji I already am a seal master and I needed to perfect the Rasengan because it was my fathers technique, which I NEED to know."

The Hokage was finally unfrozen as he stared at Naruto, before a soft smile appeared on his face.

"You remind me of him"

"If only I knew him," Naruto responded sadly, but still with a smile on his face.

"Another question Naruto" the blonde was about to open the last two scrolls when Hiruzen had said this, "I'm detecting genin level chakra from you, if that is so, how are you able to use certain Kinjutsu that you created?"

Naruto looked at him quizzically before realizing, "Ohhhhhh" he said before forming the Tiger seal and saying, "KAI". A seal appeared on his forehead, which then began to vanish in a spiral motion, slowly erasing itself.

Two things happened.

One: the ground, windows, and the bookshelf near Naruto broke due to the amount of chakra that was just released.

Two: the genjutsu covering his eyes disappeared.

'This chakra level' Hiruzen thought 'ITS HIGHER THEN MY OWN!'

"One of my Kinjutsu techniques is sort of an exercise, but once you do it, it forcibly increases your chakra levels. I call it 'Path of the Sage' as the Sage of six paths had the largest amount of chakra. There are no drawbacks to this technique as well Ji-ji" Naruto stated seriously.

"No drawbacks?" the Hokage was once again absolutely befuddled by this, completely shocked as this meant one could give them enough chakra to fight a tailed beast.

"The only drawback is that you don't know the amount of Chakra you receive, but I needed enough chakra to work with all my other techniques so I created this one first" Naruto said proudly, while the Hokage reached into the draw for the book of Naruto's forbidden techniques.

He skimmed though pages, until arriving on the 20th page where he found the hand seals required and the description of the technique.

"Could you preform is for me now?" Hiruzen asked in wonder, hoping to see this 'Path of the Sage' Technique.

"Hai" Naruto said, moving away from the desk a bit.

Horse à Ram à Rat à Tiger à Ox à Snake à Monkey à Dog à Boar à Bird à Tiger, his hands blurred through the seals, moving effortlessly.

"Path of the Sage" Naruto said, and there was a flare in chakra.

A white glow appeared around Naruto, the glow forming into an Aura, which seemed to slowly seep into Naruto.

Naruto gasped slightly, wobbling a bit before standing still.

"That was a large increase, sorry Ji-ji I haven't had one of those in awhile, but there shouldn't be many of those left"

"Why not?" Hiruzen asked, intrigued by the technique.

"Because there is a max to the amount of times you can use this technique, and I only have 5 times left till I cannot use it any more. It can be used a total of 30 times" Naruto responded, while a tally appeared on his right arm, as it had 24 it tallied another one, bringing it to a total of 25 before disappearing.

"This is definitely a Kinjutsu, if anyone from outside the village were to get ahold of this technique, it would certainly create hundreds of Kage level shinobi." Hiruzen said. Naruto nodded at the man's response, as he agreed completely with him.

"What was the seal you used earlier?" Hiruzen asked, remembering the seal that had concealed (AN: lel get it, con-SEALED heheheheh) the true amount of chakra Naruto possessed.

"A restrictor and layered seal, hiding my amount, as well as how developed my coils have become" Naruto answered, as he looked at Hiruzen.

"What about your eyes then?" Hiruzen stated, pointing at them.

"Another day Ji-ji trust me, you don't want to start worrying today"

"Naruto-" but the old man was cut off.

"Trust me Ji-ji you don't want to know yet"

"Against my own feelings I will trust you on this Naruto" The Hokage answered him, "but since you have been lying to me about what you really had been up to I will be changing some things for tomorrow"

Naruto raised an eyebrow before the Hokage continued; "you will be taking the village Jonin test with the group that is currently taking it, as I truly wish to measure your skills. They are passed the writing part of their exam and are into the third stage, the one on one fights, similar to the Chunin exam"

"What about team placement?" Naruto asked.

"You are obviously above genin level and putting you through something like that is torture. You will not become a Jonin sensei but I will put you through the process of becoming a Jonin"

"If I succeed?" Naruto asked, wondering what the Hokage had in store for him.

"Then I shall either allow you to stay as a Jonin, or move to a position of your choice" Naruto smiled upon hearing this, "but not Hokage, you are not ready for that yet" Naruto frowned but nodded, understanding what the Hokage was saying.

"Before I leave Ji-ji" the sun was setting and Naruto needed to sleep, but he had to ask this before he departed, "what about my fathers techniques, can I use them for the Jonin exam?"

Hiruzen paused.

'He has the mind of a Nara, the will of a Hokage and the strength of his father if not stronger'

"I shall announce you as the Namikaze heir, as well as your fathers son" Hiruzen said, and before he could continue a certain blond was hugging him.

"Thank you Ji-ji" Naruto said softly, almost crying, "thank you so much"

"You should be able to handle the repercussions of the announcement" Hiruzen smiled as the boy moved away from him.

"Be careful though Naruto, if the news of you being a Namikaze is sent to Iwa, they will send assassins" Hiruzen frowned as he thought of Onoki, "The Tsuchikage is stubborn and he, as well as his country hold a grudge against Minato. They will hold that same grudge against his legacy as well"

"I'll be able to handle whatever they throw at me Ji-ji" Naruto smiled before moving to the door.

"If that's all you need I'll be off, I need to get my things together for the Jonin exam"

"That you do Naruto, that you do" Hiruzen smiled as Naruto left, just as the ANBU returned to their hidden locations.

"Now paper work" Hiruzen turned his attention to the mountains of paper surrounding his desk, as well as occupying space on it. He made the shadow clone cross, as three more Hokage's appeared in the room.

"HAVE AT THEE!" all four yelled, before starting to work through them.

All four ANBU sweat dropped at their Hokage's antics.

* * *

_Next day: 6AM_

* * *

Naruto rolled out of bed before landing in a push up position. He immediately began to do push ups, while waking up Kurama.

'You there? Kurama?' Naruto thought, walking into his Bijuu's cage.

**"Yeah, yeah, I'm awake, what is it Gaki?" **Kurama's voice echoed in Naruto's mind.

'Do you think I'll need you today? For the Jonin exam to be specific.'

**"Depends on the Ninja there, but I guess we will find out" **

Naruto moves to a closet and pulls out some clothes.

**"These will do fine" **Kurama says, smiling from within Naruto's mindscape.

"Oh before I forget" Naruto says aloud, before going through hand seals.

"SEAL!" he calls out, as one appears on his forehead before hiding itself. Naruto scans his chakra and notices it appears as high Jonin levels.

'Good' Naruto smiles as he begins to change into his chosen clothing.

* * *

_An Hour Later_

* * *

"Settle down everyone" Nara Shikaku says, standing on an elevated platform, "once your quiet and less troublesome we can begin"

'Heh, just like his dad' Naruto thought from where he was, standing at the back of the group of 20 hopeful to be Jonin.

Naruto was currently dressed in black ANBU pants, a red shirt with the Konoha symbol on the front, but no one could see that as he had it covered in a black jacket with a hood currently on. His hood was tilted slightly so he could watch everyone in the room.

"Now, first of all, congratulations are in order for all of you, for passing the second stage, but since you all seem eager to become Jonin we are going to start this stage immediately.

"What he have set up for all of you is a tournament, elimination style, you will be randomly paired up against other people here. The finalists will be matched against the others till three contestants remain. The last three will be made Jonin but not before fighting current Jonin, who will measure your skills and determine if you are up to the standard."

Everyone started talking, thinking about and talking about what Shikaku had just said.

'Sounds like fun' Naruto smiled before leaning back against a post, looking up into the air, before locating a large board where the names of who is fighting will be posted.

They were all in a large arena so Naruto assumed that the fights would take within the arena while everyone else moves to the spectator area.

No one else was here for the event, as it was for the hopeful Jonin graduates.

"Alright first fights for today are…" Shikaku turned to the large board, as 20 names appeared.

Dai vs. Akira

Haru vs. Aiko

Naruto vs. Ayaka

Emi vs. Jiro

The list went on till all the fighters were announced.

"Will Dai and Akira please move to the Arena"

The winner for the first fight was Akira.

"Second fight, Haru vs. Aiko, please will the fighters make their way to the battlefield," the proctor said, as the two made their way onto the large field.

The fights continued up until Naruto and Ayaka were called out.

"Please make your way onto the arena" the proctor called out.

Naruto leaped down before walking to the start position.

Ayaka was a tall girl, about a head taller then him, as Naruto was younger then all of the people here. With his hood still on most of the people around were starting to wonder who he was. Some had heard the name Naruto before but dismissed it possibly being the person that was the demon-brat.

However that left them more confused, as they could not figure out who it was. In the past two stages of the exams no one was the same height as Naruto, which meant this was his first appearance in the exams.

"Ready?" the proctor asked, as Ayaka moved into a fighting stance, while Naruto just crouched down, reaching his hand behind his back, grabbing some of his tri pronged Kunai.

'Time to test dads technique' he thought, smiling in his head.

* * *

Kakashi, Kurenai, Asuma, Anko and Guy were watching the fight from a high up floor. Naruto hadn't detected them because they were in a sealed room, meaning no one could detect their presence.

"Hey who's the short one?" Anko asked a near by Jonin.

"The listing said Naruto" the Jonin responded.

Kakashi turned to him, "what was the last name?"

"Uzumaki I believe" the Jonin responded, "but it can't be that demon brat, can it?"

Kakashi turned his attention back to the fight about to start.

"I guess were going to find out" Asuma said, eyes fixed on the two figures, but his vision leaning towards the shorter one.

* * *

"BEGIN!" the proctor yelled, before using Shun shin to move to the sides of the arena.

Naruto leaped back and onto the wall of the arena while Ayaka started going through hand seals.

"Katon: Karyuu Endan!" Ayaka shouted, firing flame at Naruto.

The blond just pulled out a two Kunai, throwing one over the incoming fire.

'What's he-' Kakashi thought, his mind stopping as he looked closely at the projectile. It was a tri pronged Kunai.

"WHAT!" Kakashi exclaimed, causing the Jonin around him to suddenly move and stare at him for his freak out. To them, they just saw someone throw a Kunai, but to Kakashi it was his sensei's signature Jutsu.

The fire impacted Naruto, but before he did he repapered, grabbing the mid flight Kunai, spinning as he did so…then throwing the second one right at Ayaka.

She was speechless as she had also known of the Yondaime Hokage's signature Jutsu, that this person had just pulled off.

'IT CAN'T BE HIM' she shouted in her mind, as the Kunai landed in front of her.

Naruto was suddenly standing in front of her, and he launched her back with a powerful kick.

Ayaka collided with the wall and before she could move back into a fighting stance the tip of a Kunai was against her throat.

"How?" she asked, as the hooded figure of Naruto held the Kunai with both hands against her throat.

"I marked you with the Hiraishin formula with my kick" the hooded figure said.

"A-are you the Yondaime?" she stuttered slightly.

There was silence, as the hooded man didn't say anything. Then he started to laugh, before he removed the Kunai from her neck.

Naruto realized that he was laughing so much that he had cried a bit. Kurama was in a similar situation.

Naruto threw back his hood to reveal his face and more importantly his sun kissed blond hair. While wiping away his tears of laughter instantly everyone thought they were looking at Minato. Some Chunin knew the Yondaime, as some of them had been genin when the Kyuubi had attacked Konoha.

All the hopeful soon to be Jonin currently watching the fight thought it was Minato Namikaze, but Kakashi was the only one who knew it wasn't.

'Naruto? Is Minato-sensei your…' Kakashi's thoughts trailed off as he realized it all made sense. The day Naruto was announced as the Kyuubi host, his hair, and when Kushina was pregnant, he was the son of his sensei.

'And I neglected him just like the rest' Kakashi realized, his facing dropping under his mask in horror, as he had disrespected not the future of Naruto, but the legacy of the man he considered a father.

"How does that kind know the Hiraishin?" Asuma freaked, his cigarette had already fallen out of his mouth in shock upon seeing the instant teleport.

"He could just be moving very fast" Kurenai reasoned, freaked out by the ability that had made one man a legend.

"No, that was the same technique that I saw my sensei use" Kakashi stated blankly before turning to his fellow Jonin.

"I think that's his son"

Everyone's jaw connected with the floor, apart from Kakashi who turned to stare at the boy on the field. He was surprised when the boy was looking up at him, a smile on his face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone second chapter of my new story "Return of Two" by the title I wanted to clarify, that the return of two, I'm talking of two people, sage of six paths, and the yellow flash.**

**Anywahoza I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

Kakashi rushed to the Hokage tower, jumping over the buildings as fast as possible to reach it.

'Is Naruto sensei's son?' Kakashi thought, and he wanted the answers from the old man. After the Jonin exam, Naruto had basically disappeared, but news of the "Second coming of the yellow flash" had spread quickly through the Konoha Shinobi ranks, and only one Naruto Uzumaki had been missing from a recent period of time.

He leaped from a building and landed at the front of the Kage tower before moving through the front and heading up to the office of the leader of the Konoha Shinobi forces.

Kakashi walked to the door and stopped. He calmed himself with a single breath, allowing him to calm himself.

He knocked on the door, where the response "Come in" came from the third Hokage.

Kakashi opened the door and moved into the room.

"Yes Kakashi? What is it?" the Hokage asked politely while he was sorted through some papers.

"Its about Naruto Uzu… Or should I say Namikaze?" Kakashi said, with a grim but rhetorical tone.

"He used his fathers techniques at the Jonin exam didn't he?" Hiruzen asked. Kakashi didn't even need to respond for the old man to confirm it. "Damn him, always trying to give me a headache"

"Why was I never told?" Kakashi asked, hurt that he was never able to help his sensei's son. His mind drifted back to the day before when he was sitting down and Naruto was watching him, before and after matches as he quickly advanced to the final Jonin test. He fought Yamato, Kakashi and Guy, winning against all except Yamato, as the wood style was able to move the location of the Kunai that Naruto used. Asuma had said that the boy was holding back but there was no proof.

They had awarded Naruto the Jonin vest that very day before Kakashi had started his half sprint / desperate run to the Hokage's.

"Kakashi of the Sharingan, randomly adopting a boy on the night his sensei dies and seals the Kyuubi into a baby boy. People knew his wife was pregnant, they can piece it together, and if a civilian can, then you bet that the best assassination divisions within Iwa will be able to as well."

"Where is Naruto now?"

"He is currently on a mission but he should be back for the rest of this day as I will be announcing his Heritage in the late afternoon"

"What would this mission be?" Kakashi asked raising an eyebrow as the Hokage handed him a small folder.

Kakashi was just about to take it when the Hokage pulled it away, putting it back in his desk. Kakashi was about to say something when the Hokage cut him off.

"It's an SS rank mission, one that I can't disclose the details of the mission with anyone else"

'Naruto is on an SS rank mission' Kakashi repeated in his mind.

The gravity defying white haired Jonin turned and left the room, the same thought repeating in his mind.

Naruto closed in on his target, moving forward slowly. He would need to make this look like an accident or fingers would be pointed at the Hokage or the Shinobi of the leaf.

His target got up and stretched, moving slowly to the balcony of the house it was saying in.

"Got you" Naruto whispered, dashing forward and knocking its feat out from beneath it.

The cat hissed before falling down the side of the building. There was a thump that Naruto heard when he Hiraishin'd back to another rooftop.

"Mission complete" Naruto spoke into an earpiece "Tora the cat has been dealt with"

"Roger" the ANBU captain responded, as this was a joint operation, as the ANBU needed Naruto's speed to take down Tora without the owners noticing. The cat had been causing Konoha to many problems, constantly escaping, hurting civilians and using up Shinobi resources to chase after it. One way or another the cat needed to die, even if it was a dignitary's cat. Naruto thought of it as putting the cat out of its misery, as the owner of the cat was very…constricting… with the cat.

"Fox is returning home," Naruto said, leaping over some rooftops back to the ANBU meeting place.

Naruto left the ANBU training ground sweaty. He had done more physical exercise as the ANBU training equipment was for the best, and used by the best, meaning it was all top notches, not something he had at his small apartment.

Naruto stretched as he walked, flexing his arms and his legs, smiling at villagers and waving, offering "Hi!" and "hello" even though they were staring at him if looks could kill.

'If only they knew' Naruto smiled in his mindscape.

**'KIT! SARUTOBI IS ANNOUNCING YOUR HERITAGE IN 10 MINUTES!' **Kurama yelled in Naruto's mind, making the blond stumble in real life.

"SHIT!" Naruto shouted in real life, dashing forward and running to his apartment. He couldn't use the Hiraishin until Sarutobi announced his parents, as that would draw suspicion. Naruto saw the apartment and knowing that he would be moving soon, he kicked right through the door, breaking it to the surprise of some near by villagers.

Changing at a speed that would make his father look like a turtle, Naruto broke through the wall, dashing as fast as he could to the Hokage's tower, were he would meet the Sandaime on the roof.

To anyone moving on the ground that had Shinobi training he would be a blur, to anyone with no basic training they wouldn't even see him.

Landing on the rooftop Naruto smiled as he saw the Sandaime wearing his Hokage robes. Naruto was wearing his Jonin vest; headband protector and the rest of his clothes were his shinobi attire.

"Naruto!" the Hokage exclaimed a little loudly as the shouting and the speaking of the people below would easily cut off his voice, "I'm glad you could make it, I almost thought you were not going to show up"

"Sorry Ji-ji I was getting changed, I had just been training at the ANBU field, they have very tough equipment"

"As long as you made it, you could be blowing up the monument for all I care"

A glimmer in Naruto's eyes immediately made the Hokage regret those words.

"Alright let me get this started"

The Hokage turned and smiled, walking out to the edge of the Hokage tower.

Hiruzen stood there, waiting to see how long it would take for them to notice him. Almost 10 seconds after him moving to the edge they were quiet.

"Some of you have been wondering why I called for this public gathering, especially close to the most auspicious of days" Hiruzen began, and the villagers grumbled knowing he was referring to the date which the Kyuubi attacked.

"I am doing two important things today"

The people perked up at that, wondering what was important for the Hokage to involve everyone.

'Is he stepping down?' some people thought, knowing the Sandaime was an old man.

"I have revoked the law of mentioning the current state of the Kyuubi, and its container"

Now this caught everyone off guard as Hiruzen had always defended the Kyuubi container, Naruto, with basically his life. They knew he held the 'Demon brat' in his inner circle of precious people, so why would he revoke this law.

"Yes… that means anyone can mention to the younger generation and the container himself about the current condition of the Nine tailed demon fox, but this ties into my second important announcement"

The villagers had wrapped their attention around the elder Kage.

"On the night of the defeat of the Kyuubi, when the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze died, due to his sealing of the Kyuubi into a child, Naruto Uzumaki, his heir was also identified, by blood as well the village of Konoha still has a living Yondaime in its walls"

The crowd freaked out, people cheering, others fainting, some just dancing around saying 'The Namikaze's live!'

"I give you, the son of Minato Namikaze, and Kushina Namikaze-UZUMAKI…" the Hokage paused while putting a loud emphasis on the Uzumaki part.

"So the heir is an Uzumaki," a man stated, smiling.

All their faces dropped.

"The only Uzumaki in Konoha is…" the crowd wondered collectively.

"Naruto Uzumaki-NAMIKAZE!" the Hokage said, smiles on his face. Naruto walked up beside the Hokage, putting a hand on Hiruzen's shoulder, as the crowd was deathly silent for a few moments.

"WHHAAAAAAAAT!" the crowd roared as one.

Naruto smiled and raised his other hand, "Yo!" he said, smiling down at the people who were currently freaking out.

* * *

It was the gate to the Namikaze estate. Large, but not gigantic, tall but not outrages, wide but not endless. Naruto stared at it, the Sandaime standing by his side.

"When is he going to open it?" A village asked his friend from the crowd gathered behind him, a little bit to loudly.

Naruto laughed then turned to face him, "have you ever considered moving into the home of the family you never knew? I'm just trying to absorb the idea that this same gate is the one that the mother and father I never knew walked through, greeted guests, or used"

Most of the crowd agreed with him, seeing his logic, but they all wanted to see the gate opened, and if he couldn't open it then the people would mock Naruto, making it a win-win situation for anyone watching.

The council of course was not happy about the Namikaze heir being announced, but what could they do? With Hiruzen practically forcing them to breath killing intent when they tried to reject Naruto's claim to the Namikaze name.

"Hear goes nothing" Naruto smiled reaching forward after biting his thumb, ready to open the gate.

He smeared his blood over the symbol, before there was a pause. For a few seconds nothing happened. The villagers present were about to start shouting at Naruto for being a fraud, until there was a flash of light, and the seal began to glow. Out from the seal a figure materialized, standing there in front of everyone with what appeared to be a white aura around him.

"Minato" Hiruzen took an intake of breath as the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze stood before all of them, a big smile on his face.

"So my son was finally told, thank you Hir-" but he was cut off as a figure slammed into him, almost knocking him over.

"Wow there" Minato said, looking down at the blond haired figure that was hugging him, and openly crying.

"Dad" Naruto stuttered, hugging his father tighter. A few people shed some tears upon seeing the reunion.

"I'm just a clone, I was sealed here by the boss in case things went wrong at the Kyuubi fight, and apparently…" his voice trailed off, "but don't worry, due to a special seal" he said pointing to his arm, "when I dispel, all this information goes straight to the boss"

"So, anything I talk with you about, dad will know?" Naruto asked, smiling as the clone nodded, "it's a complicated seal, but it will allow him my experiences, even though he is locked in the stomach of the death god"

"For now, let me just show you the house" The clone continued turning around to face the gate.

Naruto wiped some tears away as the gate suddenly swung open, revealing the gigantic front courtyard, leading straight up to the front of the house.

The Minato clone put its arm around Naruto's shoulder as he led the boy into the Namikaze estate.

* * *

Onoki, the famous Onoki of both scales, the man who fought Madara Uchiha and lived, was sitting in his office, asleep in front of a pile of paper work. How had this come to be? The Tsuchikage had been reading an important document sent to him by one of his spies before he feel asleep from boredom. Needless to say, he never finished the document, well not yet.

"Ji-ji!" Kurotsuchi yelled, running into the Kages office.

Onoki, being scared away from his slumber suddenly floated into the air in a sleepy state and yelled, "AHHH MADARA! PARTICLE STYLE: ATOMIC DISMANTLING JUTSU!"

The beam fired forward, deleting the door and hallway from existence.

Kurotsuchi had dived to the side when she saw the beam appear, sweat dropping at what Onoki had been dreaming about, which was most likely his encounter with Madara.

"Are you done?" the girl said mockingly before moving forward to the Kage.

"Don't scare me like that again" the Kage said, before sitting back down and looking at his grand daughter, "what is it?"

Kurotsuchi suddenly thought of a perfect prank to play on her grandfather.

"First off, here" she said handing him some cookies, "eat this while I explain"

The Tsuchikage eyed the cookies carefully, before he grabbed one of them and began to eat it.

"Minato had a son" Kurotsuchi smiled.

"HAAAK! GAK! HUUK! GUUYK!" Onoki choked on the cookie, occasionally spitting out pieces of the cookie.

After finally clearing his throat the Tsuchikage glared at his granddaughter. "Is this true?"

"Yes…sadly" she frowned, remembering what the yellow flash had done to Iwa in the war.

She handed him the other cookie and he gave her a skeptical look, before she responded, "you didn't really get to eat the first one"

The Kage believed this and ate the cookie, thinking about the yellow devil.

"His son already knows the Hiraishin" Kurotsuchi smiled at her grandfather.

"HAAAK! GAK! HUUK! GUUYK!

* * *

Thats where I end, I hope you enjoyed, leave any suggestions in reviews or what you think is going to happen next.

#TRY2AVOID_CANNON


End file.
